Two Weeks Alone
by Vrocks22
Summary: Kagome has to go back to her time in order to study for her final exams. InuYasha will let her go, under one condition. He has to go with her. Well, no ones home and little do they know, there are those who have plans for them. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome has to go back to her time in order to study for her final exams. InuYasha will let her go, under one condition. He has to go with her. Lemons in later chapters. InuKag MirSan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does……..damn she's lucky.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter One

"InuYasha, I need to go home! I have to take my final exams," Kagome yelled at the stubborn hanyou.

"Feh. Give me one good reason why you need to go back for two weeks."

"Because I need time to study. If I don't pass my final exams, I'll have to repeat the year." _'That got him.'_

InuYasha pretended to be deep in thought about whether or not he should let Kagome go back. _'If she doesn't go back and take those damn exam thingies, she'll have to repeat the year, thus meaning she won't be able to spend a lot of time here.'_ It had been a year since the Shikon no Tama had been completed. Naraku had been defeated, freeing Kagura and Kanna. The wind tunnel in Miroku's right hand disappeared. Unfortunately, Kohaku had died during the final battle while trying to attack Naraku. Sango was heartbroken, but she knew that the day would come when Kohaku would finally move on. Kikyo had also been killed while fighting. InuYasha was upset, but he seemed to have masked his pain. Koga, much to InuYasha's dismay, survived. Kagome had offered the Shikon no Tama to InuYasha, as promised, but he instead gave it back to her. He said that she should use it. They had returned to Kaede's village and InuYasha Forest, and had become the village protectors. Demons kept attacking since Kagome hadn't used the jewel yet.

"Fine you can go back, but under one condition," he said, "I have to come with you." Kagome's heart skipped and dropped all at once. '_Two weeks in my time with InuYasha! But how am I going to get any studying done?'_

"Alright, I'll go tell the others," Kagome chirped. She turned and entered Kaede's hut. After saying all her goodbyes and promising Shippo extra candy, she was ready to go.

"Why is InuYasha going with Kagome for the whole time?" the young kitsune asked as he watched InuYasha and Kagome walk off in the direction of the well, which surprisingly hadn't sealed.

"Well, I believe that….." Miroku began but stopped when he saw the death glare that Sango was giving him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Sango threatened.

"Why my dear Sango, what do you mean?" Miroku asked, acting all innocent. She didn't answer but shot another look at the lecherous monk before getting up to make lunch.

------------------------------------------Modern Day Tokyo------------------------------------------

Kagome opened the door and immediately noticed that there was an unnatural silence.

"Mama? Grandfather? Souta?" she called out. Slipping her shoes off, she walked into the kitchen and noticed a piece of her mother's personalized stationary lying on the table. The note was dated for the day before.

**Kagome,**

**I went to visit your aunt who is having trouble with her pregnancy. Grandpa and Souta are with me. We will be back in two weeks. I left enough money in case you need to go shopping, but I made sure to leave enough food. Also, I bought some clothes for InuYasha, just in case he is with you.**

'_Two weeks. Alone. With InuYasha. Oh Kami!'_

"Where is everyone?" InuYasha asked walking into the kitchen.

"They went to visit my aunt. They'll be back in two weeks," she explained, handing the note to InuYasha. As he read the note, Kagome stood up and went up to her room. _'So we're going to be here alone together. How am I going to control myself?' _It was mid-spring, mating season. It was hard for InuYasha to control himself around Kagome, but it became nearly impossible during mating season. His demon side screamed for him to take Kagome as his mate. Getting up, he went up to Kagome's room. She had already gotten into the shower, so he took his usual spot on Kagome's bed. As soon as he was seated, he noticed a small, light blue book on her bedside table. It had fancy silver lettering on it that said KAGOME'S JOURNAL. He knew that he shouldn't read it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened to a random page. The smell of dried salt hit him instantly. _'She was crying when she wrote this. What could have made her cry?'_

**He went to see Kikyo again. I had come back early, just to surprise him. The first thing I noticed was her soul collectors. Well, I knew that a certain hanyou was following them, so I did. I don't know why. I just wanted to make sure she didn't try to hurt him. They were talking when I got there. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I didn't want to. The tears kept coming. I realized right then and there how I truly feel about InuYasha. I him. I guess I always have, ever since I first saw him pinned to Goshinboku. I wish I knew how he really felt about me**.

InuYasha sat there, shocked. _'Did I hurt her that much when I went to see Kikyo. Kikyo fails in comparison with Kagome. Kagome is sweet, pure, beautiful, and she accepts me for me as hanyou. Kikyo wanted me to become human, all so she could lead a normal life. I love Kagome. I never loved Kikyo. I thought I did, but it was more a need for someone to understand and be with me. And here I come close to finding out how Kagome feels about me, but her tears faded it out. Does she feel the same way as I do about her?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome walked into the room. She only had a towel wrapped around her. InuYasha stashed the journal in his haori, but Kagome didn't even seem to notice that he was in the room. By now InuYasha had gotten a good look at Kagome in her towel, which made him go hard. _'Shit! If she only knew what she did to me!_'

"InuYasha!" Kagome screeched. His ears flattened at the outburst. "What are you doing in here? Out, out, out!" she exclaimed as she pushed him out the door. _'I didn't even notice him sitting there. I wonder what would have happened if he saw me naked?'_ Kagome giggled at the thought. She pulled out a pair of black lounge pants and a light blue camisole. _'Might as well get some studying done.'_ She pulled her history textbook off of her bookshelf and sat down at her desk.

"InuYasha, I know you're outside my door. You can come in now." He didn't say anything as he came in and once again took his usual spot on her bed. Even though he tried to keep himself from staring at her, he couldn't help it. Her outfit flattered her womanly features.

"InuYasha, please stop staring, it's very distracting," Kagome sighed, not looking up from her book.

"Feh." That was his only response. She could still feel him staring at her, but decided not to push the matter further. It would only end up with her sitting him. After an hour of studying, she decided not to fry her brain anymore.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, standing up. She stretched her tired arms and back, causing InuYasha to stare harder.

"Where?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"Nowhere in particular."

"Sure, I guess."

"Here. You'll need to change before we leave," she said, handing him a pair of baggy black pants, a red T-shirt, and a pair of black Vans.

"Why? You embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No. It's just that people in my time aren't used to seeing people walking around in haoris and hakamas." She hoped that this explanation would suffice. He responded by walking into the bathroom. It only took his five minutes to change. Stepping out of the bathroom, he heard Kagome gasp. Not only that, but there was a definite spike in her scent. _'She's getting aroused. Just by looking at me. Hmmmmmm……'_

"Oh. I almost forgot." Kagome pulled a black hat out of one of her drawers and held it out to show InuYasha. The first thing he noticed was that there were two holes in it.

"Won't my ears be exposed?"

"That's the point. The holes make it look like your ears are part of the hat," she explained as she reached up and put the hat on. The sensation of Kagome gently playing with his ears, even though she was only adjusting them in the hat, was driving him crazy. He emitted a low growl after she lowered his hands.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She had an obvious look of concern on her face.

"No. I liked it," he replied in a low whisper. He twitched one of his ears. Kagome picked up on the silent signal, stepped closer and began massaging his ears. The feeling was incredible. _'If Kagome can make me feel like this just by massaging my ears, then I can't even begin to imagine how she'd make me feel if we kissed.'_ Kagome giggled when InuYasha purred as he leaned into her touch.

"InuYasha."

"Mhmmm?"

"We should get going," she sighed taking her hands away from his ears. Noticing how close they were, caused her to blush.

"Fine," he whispered. They left the shrine and walked to downtown Tokyo. They mostly window shopped, talking the whole time. Suddenly, Kagome heard something that made her stomach drop.

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" Kagome turned to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayume running towards her.

Okay, somewhat of a cliffy. This is my first fanfic, so I would love it if you reviewed. I want to know what you think and don't be afraid to yell at me. I'll want to know what you think, so be brutally honest. And if you want to see something happen, then by all means, tell me. I'll see what I can do.

So till next time,

Vrocks22


	2. babee sit?

I want to thank everyone who review. Keeps me motivated.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. As much as I want to, I never will. Except for Mrs. Shinri and her children, they're mine to control.

Chapter 2

"Eri! Yuka! Ayume!" Kagome exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. InuYasha's ears flattened at the deafening sounds of the three friends. They started bombarding her with questions, not realizing that InuYasha was there.

"How are you?" Eri exclaimed.

"I see that the kidney transplant surgery was successful!" Yuka observed. This earned a look of shock from Kagome. _'Gramps keeps coming up with crazier excuses.'_

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" Ayume wondered.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better and I will be in school tomorrow," Kagome answered. The three friends then noticed InuYasha, who was standing behind Kagome.

"Isn't that your possessive jerk boyfriend Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"This is InuYasha. InuYasha meet Eri, Yuka, and Ayume," Kagome replied. InuYasha looked at them.

"Hey," was all he said to them.

"You know, InuYasha and I should really be going. We've got a lot to do," Kagome said, praying that they would be able to make their escape.

"Oh. Okay. Hope your ready for the exams at the end of this week," Eri called out as the three started to walk away. _'Shit! Now InuYasha is going to know that I lied to him._' She tentatively looked up at InuYasha and saw that he had just processed what Eri had just blurted out.

"What does she mean when she said that the exams were at the end of this week? You said that you needed two weeks to study," he asked. Kagome gulped. She knew that InuYasha would have found out one way or another, but not this soon.

"I lied to you InuYasha. I needed to come back to study, but I made it so I could also come back to relax. There haven't been any demon attacks for a few weeks and the Shikon no Tama is with us here, so I don't think that there will be any while we're gone," she explained, not having the courage to look him in the face. _'I never should have lied to him. Now he's really going to hate me.' _

InuYasha was shocked. Kagome had lied to him. _'I can't believe that she lied to me! But I have to admit, it must have taken a lot for her to lie to me.'_

"So you lied in order to get more time," he commented.

"Yea." A small tear was forming in the corner of her eye. Kagome crying was InuYasha's least favorite thing in the world.

"Why are crying?"

"Because you probably hate me for lying to you," she whispered.

"I don't hate you. I'm just a little pissed off that you lied to me," he answered. This seemed to make her relax, but not by much.

"Let's just go back. I'll make some ramen," Kagome offered. Normally ramen would excite him, but not this time.

"Sure, whatever," InuYasha said half-heartedly. _'I've got to figure out a way to prove to her that I don't hate her.' _ The walk home was quiet. InuYasha was off in his own little world, trying to think of something that would prove his feelings for Kagome. Kagome was in her own little world as well, trying to figure out how she was going to make this whole thing better.

---------------------------------------------Sengoku Jidai----------------------------------------------

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed. Miroku was up to his old tricks.

"Will ye ever learn?" Kaede muttered as she watched Sango knock Miroku unconscious with Hirakotsu.

"My dear Sango, why must you always be so violent?" Miroku asked with his I'm-innocent-so-take-some-pity-on-me voice as he rubbed the new lump on his head.

"Because dear houshi, you haven't learned to keep your hands to yourself," Sango answered as she began to clean Hirakotsu. There wasn't much to do. No demons had tried to attack, since the Shikon no Tama was with Kagome in her time.

"When will Kagome and InuYasha be back?" Shippo muttered as he sat working on a present for Kagome.

------------------------------------------Modern Day Tokyo------------------------------------------

No sooner had Kagome stepped into the kitchen, the phone rang. She ran over and picked it up, hoping it was her mother.

"Higurashi residence," Kagome said.

"Kagome! Is that you?" a woman's voice asked. _'Nope, not Mama.'_

"Yes Mrs. Shinri. Mama isn't here right now," Kagome responded, trying to keep from sounding disappointed.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if you would be able to babysit tonight for an hour or two. The children would love it if you could. They haven't seen you in a long time and have been asking about you," Mrs. Aishi explained. InuYasha was listening to the whole conversation.

"Sure, I'd love to. What time?" Kagome answered. _'This will give me some time to think about what to do.'_

"I'll be over in an hour to pick you up."

"Okay, see you then."

"Sayonara." With that Kagome hung up the phone. She saw InuYasha staring at her with a confused look. "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"What's babee-sit?" Kagome giggled at his innocence.

"Baby-sitting is where I go over to somebody's house and watch their pups while they go out," she answered, remembering to use the word pups for InuYasha's sake.

"Why?" _'Why would she want to go and watch their pups. She should stay here with me._'

"Well, they pay me and I love kids," she answered as she left the kitchen to go up to her room. _'She loves kids. Maybe there's a chance she would want pups with me! But that's impossible, just a dream that will never come true.' _ He got up and followed Kagome up to her room. She was rushing around taking things out of her yellow backpack and stuffing different things into it.

"Can I come with you?" InuYasha asked as he watched her try to put some CDs into an all ready stuffed side pocket.

"What?" She asked looking up from the task at hand.

"Can I come with you?" he repeated. _'Please say yes, please say yes!' _

"I'll have to ask Mrs. Shinri when she gets here. Although I highly doubt she'll say no," Kagome responded as she began stuffing some books into the bag.

"Why are you taking all of this?" he asked.

"The kids enjoy these things, so I always remember to bring it all. Gotta be prepared," She laughed.

"How I love your laugh," InuYasha thought aloud. Kagome froze. _'Shit now I'm going to get it.'_

"Thank you InuYasha," she blushed. _'Did he really saw he loved my laugh? Oh no! That's all I'm going to be thinking about.' _They didn't say anything else, in fear that they may mess it all up.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kagome ran downstairs with her bag. She took a breath before answering the door. InuYasha smirked at the scene before him. The woman at the door was younger than Mrs. Higurashi, about twenty-nine or thirty, with long black hair that came to her shoulders. She was actually very pretty. But to InuYasha, she was no Kagome.

"I was wondering if my friend InuYasha could help me tonight," he heard Kagome ask Mrs. Shinri. Mrs. Shinri looked over at InuYasha. Fortunately, he still had the hat on from earlier. "He's great with children. And I can promise that nothing will happen."

Mrs. Shinri thought for a moment before making up her mind. "I don't see why not. Sure he can come." Kagome squealed and gave her a big hug. "Well, we better get going. I need to get the two of you over to the apartment."

"Come on, InuYasha. We're going." Kagome called out to him. Once he made it outside, Kagome locked the door and started to follow Mrs. Shinri down the steps. Of course, there was the car ride that he still needed to survive……

Okay, somewhat of a cliffy. Oh, Mrs. Shinri's name is important. I'm not going to tell you why, but if you figure out what shinri means, then there's part of the puzzle.

Until next time,

Vrocks22


	3. A Word Please

Disclaimer: Never in a thousand years will I own InuYasha. I do own the children.

Here's what shinri means, it means truth. Hmmmmmmm, what could this mean? Now the same thing goes for the children's names. The names mean something that has to do with the story in some way.

Chapter 3

It didn't take long to reach the apartment. The elevator made InuYasha nervous, even though he tried to act calm. Mrs. Shinri lived in the penthouse. The apartment was gorgeous. Marble floors, tapestries, and fine china decorated the lush apartment. Kagome seemed to know her way around, so InuYasha followed her into the playroom. There were three children, a boy and two girls, lying on the carpet, watching television. The children nearly knocked Kagome down when they saw her.

"KAGOME!" the three children cheered simultaneously, "we missed you soooooooo much!"

"I missed you too," she answered giving each of the children a hug.

"Who's that?" the youngest asked, looking over at InuYasha. InuYasha had been standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold.

"That's InuYasha. He's a very good friend of mine," Kagome answered. She motioned for InuYasha to come over. "InuYasha, I would like you to meet Kenji, Junai, and Makoto." Kenji was the oldest of the three. He had short black hair and light amber eyes. Junai was the middle child. Her hair was a light black color, almost grayish. She had the same color eyes as her brother. Makoto was the youngest. She had the long silver hair and like her brother and sister, had amber eyes. But there was something about these three children that InuYasha couldn't figure out. _'They seem familiar. But how? I can't seem to pick up their scents or their auras. It's like both are being concealed.'_

"InuYasha?" Mrs. Shinri was standing in the doorway, observing her children's reactions to InuYasha. They seemed to love InuYasha. Makoto was the friendliest of the three and had given him a hug. This of course, made Kagome smile.

"Yes," he replied standing up to face her.

"My husband would like to speak with you. Follow me please," Mrs. Shinri waited until he was completely standing and started to walk towards her bedroom. InuYasha was nervous to leave Kagome alone in a place he didn't know, but she had been here before. What he couldn't understand is why she was surprised that Mr. Shinri wanted to speak with him. _'Has she never met the man? She watches his pups, so you would think he would make himself known.' _Mrs. Shinri led him into a spacious room with sofas and chairs circling a large fireplace on the far wall.

"Take a seat. I'll go get him." InuYasha did as he was told, so not to offend the woman who had been nice enough to allow him to come. That was another thing. _'She said I could come just by looking at me. Never asked me any questions. How could she know I wouldn't try to harm her or her pups?'_ He was soo lost in thought that he didn't notice that Mr. Shinri had entered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't InuYasha," someone with an all too familiar voice smirked. InuYasha turned his head and nearly had a heart attack. Standing behind him was none other than Sesshomaru. Only he wasn't wearing his usual attire. Tonight, he had on a tuxedo with a black tie. His long silver hair was down, of course.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled.

"Keep your voice down. And what do you mean what am I doing here. This is my home," he responded in his usual cold tome.

"Your home? Then those pups in there are….."

"Yes. You seem surprised that I, Sesshomaru, have pups."

"Who the hell would mate with you?" By now Mrs. "Shinri" was standing behind Sesshomaru. She started laughing when InuYasha said this.

"I did, obviously." She made herself seen. However she wasn't the woman who had picked him and Kagome up at Higurashi Shrine. No, now standing before him was Kagura. She wasn't wearing her usual kimono. Instead, she had on a long off-the-shoulder black dress. Her mate mark was clearly visible where her neck and shoulder met, proving to InuYasha that she and Sesshomaru were mates.

"Where's Rin?" InuYasha had figured out she wasn't there. None of the children resembled her.

"Rin is currently studying at Tokyo University. She is spending the summer in the States, so you won't be seeing her," Sesshomaru explained with a hint of warmth in his voice. Rin had always been close to him. She was his adopted daughter, and had always been protective over her as InuYasha was protective of Kagome. But lately she had been becoming more independent and wanted to travel the world.

"You can take that hat off now. The children know who you are. There's no reason to keep it on," Kagura laughed. She had thought it hilarious that InuYasha had been trying to conceal his hanyou identity from them, though he may not have know who they were at first.

"Kagome doesn't know about this does she?" he asked.

"No. We changed our name to Shinri so that we could 'fit in.' We did not tell Kagome, because she could not know. It could have caused problems" Sesshomaru explained.

"What about your scent and auras? Why can't I pick them up?"

"Concealing spells."

"Obviously. But these are strong concealing spells. I have been able to pick up someone's true scent even if they have a concealing spell placed on them. Who placed these on you?"

"It is not obvious?" Sesshomaru laughed. "It does not matter now. Soon everything will make sense. This is not what I wanted to talk with you about."

"What could possibly want to talk about?" InuYasha growled.

"It is about your miko." InuYasha gulped at these words. _'What does Kagome have to do with any of this!'_

"What about her?"

"Does she know of your true feelings toward her?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. It was like this topic didn't even faze him in the slightest.

"Not really. I haven't told her straight out," he answered quietly, which didn't matter, since Sesshomaru could hear him anyway.

"That's the problem. You need to tell her or you risk losing her," Kagura stated.

"Losing her?" InuYasha was becoming worried. Losing Kagome would kill him.

"She loves you. And you love her. It is obvious to everyone but you two. But if your true feelings aren't expressed… What I'm trying to say is, she won't wait forever," Kagura explained.

"It's mating season. You should consider asking to become your mate now," Sesshomaru suggested. "It is as Kagura says. Kagome needs to know the truth about how you feel. She seems confused about your feelings towards her as you are with hers. Now go back to her. We need to be leaving now."

InuYasha didn't know how he ended up back in the living room with Kagome and his nephew and nieces. He was still in a daze from what just happened. He blinked and saw that Kagome was playing a board game with the children. She looked up and noticed the confused look on InuYasha's face. She would have giggled, but something seemed wrong about the situation.

"What's wrong InuYasha?

"Kagome, how well do you know these people?"

Alright, there it is. Somewhat of a cliffie. Surprised you there with Sesshomaru and Kagura. So remember, the children's names (except for Rin, of course) are related to the story in some way.

So 'til next time,

Vrocks22


	4. They'll Be Late

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha and never will, unless pigs have already started flying. The only things I own are the children and their last name.

Makoto- faith

Junai- pure love

Kenji- revelation

I forgot to mention that Kenji is about nine years old in human years. Junai is about seven in human years, and Makoto is about five in human years.

Chapter Four

"InuYasha what do you mean 'How well do I know these people?' And why did you take your hat off?" Kagome was concerned now, although she had her voice down, to keep the children from overhearing. InuYasha had returned from his meeting with the mysterious Mr. Shinri, and was now acting paranoid. Or at least more paranoid than he usually was whenever she returned to her time.

"Exactly what I said. Kagome, there's more to these people than meets the eye."

"Are we going to finish the game?" Junai called over. All three of the children had heard the whole conversation, even though Kagome and InuYasha were trying to keep it as quiet as possible. They were after all, demons.

"Of course," Kagome answered as she turned back to the game. "We'll talk about this later," she whispered to InuYasha. Sighing, InuYasha resigned himself to the couch and watched her and the children play the game. Ten minutes later, the game was over. Kenji had won and was doing his victory dance. Everyone laughed, including InuYasha.

"Did you three eat yet?" Kagome asked as she helped put the game away.

"No. Can you make us something Kagome!" Makoto asked, hopeful. InuYasha had to admit, he was hoping the same thing.

"Sure, anything in particular you would like me to make?"

"Surprise us!" Junai cheered. Kenji and Makoto cheered at the idea. Kagome laughed and nodded and followed the older children to the kitchen. Makoto stayed behind and was watching InuYasha. This was making him uncomfortable.

"Uncle InuYasha?" This put a startled look on his face for a second. He wasn't used to the name. He regained his composure, before answering in his usual way.

"What do you want?"

"Mommy and Daddy are right you know," Makoto answered calmly. She walked over to where InuYasha was sitting on the couch, took his hand, and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Kagome had already started cooking. She had seen InuYasha and Makoto enter. She had to suppress a giggle as she continued to cook. It smelled like chicken, whatever she was making. InuYasha was still thinking about what Makoto had said. He knew she was referring what Kagura and Sesshomaru had told him. He had been surprised when she said this, not expecting a pup to understand something like this. Kenji and Junai seemed to know that something was bothering him. They had that I-know-something-is-wrong-and-I-know-exactly-what's-bothering-you smirk on. Makoto had whispered something to them when she had entered the kitchen. The three of them seemed to be scheming.

"Dinner is served!" Kagome exclaimed. She had a tray of five bowls filled with something that everyone at the table seemed to be able to discern very easily.

"RAMEN!" The three yelled. Ramen was one of their favorite meals. Kagome handed out the bowls, the largest going to InuYasha. This seemed to be perfect. _'Kagome making dinner and everyone sitting around the table, eating together. If only these were my own pups instead of Sesshomaru's.'_

'_This is perfect. Almost like we're a family. If only these were InuYasha and my pups.'_

With InuYasha and Kagome lost in thought, the three children were able to commence part one of their plan. Kenji left the room and called his father's cell. The call wasn't long, because he was back in the kitchen before Kagome had realized that he had ever left.

"Kagome," he said, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Father just called and said that he and mother will be out later than they thought. So you can sleep in the guest bedroom with InuYasha," Kenji explained.

"He called! I didn't even hear the phone ring!" Kagome was concerned. Not being the one to pick up the phone might give her employers the wrong impression. _'They'd probably think that I'm making out with InuYasha or something like that!'_

"You were eating, so I got it." It wasn't exactly a lie. She had been eating, but she didn't know that he had initiated the contact. InuYasha silently questioned this statement. _'I would have heard the phone even though I wasn't paying attention. This pup is up to something.'_

"Alright, but next time let me answer the phone, in case they want to speak with me." Kenji nodded. "Why don't the three of you start getting ready for bed?" Groans could be heard from the three. "I didn't mean that you were going to bed this second. If you get ready now, then we won't have to worry about getting ready later." Junai and Makoto headed for their bedroom, while Junai finished clearing the table before heading to his bedroom. Kagome waited for Junai's door to close. She turned to face InuYasha, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What is going on? You came in and started questioning me about the Shinri's. What happened? First answer me this, why did you take the hat off?"

"She said I could. She said there was no reason for me to keep it on." Kagome knew that he was talking about Mrs. Shinri/Kagura.

"Kagome, do the children seem different in any way compared to Souta and other children in this time?"

"What! Their physical appearances may be different, yes. But they are perfectly normal children." Kagome was upset. How could InuYasha think that there was something wrong with Kenji, Junai, and Makoto?

"That's where you're wrong Kagome." InuYasha was nervous. How was he going to tell her that the children she was watching were actually Sesshomaru and Kagura's pups?

"How am I wrong InuYasha? Do you know something that I don't?"

"Kagome. Those pups…. Those pups are my nephew and nieces." There it was. He looked at her. She stood there, mouth open in shock. The words were just now registering in her brain.

"W-w-what!"

"Mrs. Shinri is actually Kagura. She, Sesshomaru, and the pups all have concealing spells on them," he explained, trying to keep it simple. "The concealing spells are extremely strong. That's why you couldn't sense their auras."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"They said that it would have caused problems."

"Problems? What kind of problems?" This was getting to be too confusing for her. She sat down in one of the chairs, attempting to calm herself down.

"They never said. Kagome, it was a shock to me too. I never sensed any demons in this time, so I didn't expect to find any. Finding out that Sesshomaru and Kagura here surprised me. I think finding out that he was mated surprised me even more." He had to try to comfort her. She was starting to cry. This was killing InuYasha. He hated to see her cry. He walked over to where she was sitting and took her in his arms. "Please don't cry Kagome. Please don't cry."

"Kagome?" InuYasha and Kagome looked up and saw Makoto standing in the doorway. Kenji and Junai were standing behind her.

"We're going to bed. It is 9:30. We just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you for telling me. Do you want me to come tuck you in?" Kagome started to stand up.

"It's ok. Junai can do it. Good night Kagome." The three children came in and gave her a hug and kiss. They walked back to their rooms together, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Kagome and InuYasha, they had finished phase two of their plan to make InuYasha and her mates. Now it was time for phase three.

Ok. Chapter four completed. Sneaky pups aren't they? Well, now you know what their names mean, so you just have to figure out how the names connect to the story (which I think is pretty obvious, except for Makoto). I've been pretty inspired lately, so I've been able to update sooner.

'Til next time,

_Vrocks22_


	5. Time to Get Started

Two Weeks Alone

To all my wonderful fans: I have been very busy this summer. I recently went to Poland for 12 days for a fencing camp. Earlier in the summer, I was at UPenn for the same reason. So as you can see, I'm very devoted to my sport. That doesn't mean that I won't forget about you. I will try to update as soon as humanly possible. There will always be an update (until the story is completed), and most likely a note with why I am taking forever to update the story.

Also, if any of you have wondered where Jaken is, he's with Rin. Remember Rin is traveling, so Jaken is watching over her. Got to make sure that no harm comes to her or face Sesshomaru's wrath.

This is going to be more MirSan fluffiness. No lemon, not yet. But do not fear, it will come.

Disclaimer: Why must I admit to myself the horrible truth that I don't own InuYasha? But on the upside, I own the children.

Chapter Five

"Time to commence Part Three," Kenji remarked. He, Juani, and Makoto were sitting in a circle in the middle of his room. Ever since their mother told them that Kagome was coming to babysit, they knew that they had to do something to make InuYasha and her mates. Although InuYasha coming with Kagome had been a surprise, it was a welcomed one. It just made things a bit easier for them.

"What are we going to do?" Kenji asked. The plan had been going smoothly, so far. Their parents had agreed to stay out later, just so they could do this.

"Seal them in the guest suite," Kenji answered coolly. He was the mastermind. He knew what to do and when to do it.

"How are we going to do that?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Kagome is staying the night. That means InuYasha has to as well. She will obviously sleep in the guest suite she usually stays in when Mother and Father are out late," Kenji started to explain. "She'll want a shower. InuYasha will be the gentleman and stay out of the room while she does. That's when we put the snake in the room." He had a harmless snake in his hands.

"Snake! Kagome hates snakes!" Makoto whined. "Although the snake is harmless, Kagome will still be afraid!"

"Exactly!" Kenji exclaimed. "She'll freak out and InuYasha will come and 'save' her."

"And when he enters the room, we'll seal the door so neither of them can leave," Junai guessed.

"Right," Kenji confirmed.

"Just one thing, how are we going to seal them in?" Junai inquired. InuYasha was a hanyou, he could break through almost any barrier if he wanted to.

"With sealing sutras."

"Where did you get them?" Junai was concerned. If her brother had gotten a hold of sealing sutras, then what else could he possibly have gotten his paws on?

"Father gave some to me for this reason," he answered as if this were an everyday thing.

"We need to hurry up, it sounds like Kagome is getting the shower ready," Makoto interjected. She had focused her hearing in the direction of the guest suite, which was only a few doors down from Kenji's room.

"Let's do this," Kenji exclaimed as he jumped up sutras and snake in hand.

----------------------------------------Guest Suite: Kagome------------------------------------------

'_Should I take a shower? I mean I had one before I came. Well, a quick rinse never hurt anyone!'_ Kagome smiled to herself. She needed to clear her head, and a shower was one of those places where she could. She turned the nozzles, and the water came jetting out. She tested it and it was freezing. While the water warmed up, she began to undress. _'Although I wish Sango was here. She would know what to say. I wonder what she's up to anyways…..'_

---------------------------------------------Sengoku Jidai----------------------------------------------

"HENTAI!" Sango had caught Miroku peeking on her, again, bathing. Large stones were being thrown into the bushes.

"Sango, my dear, I am just worried for your safety!" Miroku yelped. One of the stones hit him in the head and another right in the stomach.

"I can take care of myself, THANK YOU!" _'Well, so much for a relaxing bath. I wish Kagome we're here. Miroku wouldn't be such a pain since he knows InuYasha would kick his ass for watching her in the springs. Plus, I need someone to talk to. Shippo is too young and male. Kirara is always there for me, but I need my sister.' _Sango giggled at the thought of Kagome being her sister. It was true that the two had basically become sisters.

Upon returning to the hut, Sango noticed that Shippo and Kirara were already inside asleep, and Miroku was outside staring into the fire he had built so as not to keep Kaede awake. He seemed to be deep in thought, that he didn't even notice her arrival.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seating herself next to him. She surprised herself with how close they were, but she didn't care. This was the man she loved after all.

Miroku was just as surprised as she was when she sat down and did nothing to put distance between the two of them. But who was arguing. This was the woman he loved after all. He was so engrossed by her, that he missed her question.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked again. This time he heard her.

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened. I was wondering what Kagome-chan will do with the Shikon no Tama."

"I have been thinking about that too. We all know that if it is wished upon it, the well will close and we'll never see her again."

"Yes, that would be traumatic. Especially for Shippo and InuYasha."

"And me. I can't bear to lose another member of my family," Sango whispered. The whole group had become one, big family. Miroku saw the worry and pain in her eyes. He took her hand and started stroking it with his thumb. Sango gasped at the sudden gesture.

"There is no need to worry for now my dear Sango. When the time comes to wish upon the Shikon no Tama, we will worry about it then," he reassured. "But there is something else that I've been thinking about. Do you remember before we defeated Naraku, you said that you would marry me and be the mother of my children after killed him?" He had stopped his stroking.

"Of course I remember. How could I not!" She knew that this would come up sooner or later.

"I was wondering my dearest Sango, if you would still want to marry me?" he asked meekly.

"Yes, Yes, YES! I still want to marry you!" Sango threw her arms around his neck. Miroku reacted be wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"When Kagome and InuYasha return from Kagome's era, we will tell them the wondrous news!" Miroku was beaming. "Why don't we get some sleep, you never know what tomorrow brings!" And with that he placed a small, but loving kiss on Sango's forehead as they walked hand in hand into the hut.

Little did they know that their two friends were about to be trapped in a twisted game of love.

Alrighty then! Another chapter down. I thought that we needed to catch up with Miroku and Sango, it's been awhile since we checked in on them. Reviews are always appreciated. School has started up, so I'll be busy. JUNIOR YEAR! But that won't stop me from updating.

Until next time,

Vrocks22


	6. Stuck

Two Weeks Alone

Disclaimer: The horrible truth is that I do not own InuYasha & Co., but on the up side I do own Sesshy and Kagura's children.

I was walking to work thinking about how I was going to go about with the next chapter, when it hit me. The whole chapter played out in my mind. I was so thrilled that I couldn't wait to start writing. But I've been soo busy lately, I'm glad that I've found some time to actually sit down and write.

Chapter Six

While Kagome was getting her shower, InuYasha seated himself outside of the room, so as not to place himself where he might get sat to hell. He remembered that he still had Kagome's journal, and decided that since there was nothing better to do, he could at least try to figure out how she felt about him. He randomly opened to a page that was after the one he had read earlier. It was shorter than the other one.

**We're back, visiting Kaede-baba. I had to sit InuYasha a few times, just to convince him to come back. He can be soo stubborn! I do feel bad about sitting him. It wasn't fair to him, but I had to do something. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I were too tired. This break is what we all needed even though InuYasha won't admit it. I wish he was more open with me. I'm always willing to listen if he took the time.**

'_I remember that day. Nearly threw my back out with all those damn sits. So she felt bad about it yeh? And all that time I had thought she was a heartless person.'_

InuYasha was so absorbed by the journal, that he did not sense the children entering the room. Kenji was entering through a secret passage. He was placing the snake in the bedroom and had to make sure the passageway was sealed in case InuYasha found it. The snake was planted under the bed. Junai and Makoto were sealing the windows from the outside. Being demons, this was an easy task of scaling the walls. Once their part of the plan was completed, they reentered the apartment and took their positions down the hall from the guest suite.

By the time Kenji had finished his part and was resurfacing in the lobby, Kagome had finished her shower. She had her pajamas with her. Once dressed and finished with personal grooming, she walked over to the bed where her backpack was. Suddenly, she felt something cold sliding past her feet. Slowly looking down, she saw a snake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream nearly deafened InuYasha. But no matter, Kagome was in danger and he had to do something. Jumping up, he didn't notice that he had dropped the journal, he ran into the room. Taking their cue, the pups ran and slammed the door shut. They placed the seals all over the door to be safe. Makoto noticed the journal and picked it up.

"It's Kagome's journal. Why did Uncle have it?" she asked innocently.

"Because he was being nosy, that's why," Junai answered. She was angry that InuYasha had stolen Kagome's journal, but figured that it would do some good that he had learned what exactly made Kagome tick.

"Give it to Mother when she and Father return. She'll take care of it," Kenji instructed. Makoto nodded and the three went off to their respectful rooms.

InuYasha was frantically trying to figure out what had made Kagome scream. She had jumped on the bed and was continuing to scream. That's when he noticed a small snake slithering back under the bed. With one hand, he reached under and grabbed the snake. Seeing the snake in InuYasha's hand calmed Kagome down. She knew she was safe now. That's when she noticed that it was a harmless snake. She blushed, knowing that InuYasha knew it was harmless and probably thought that she was some silly little girl that scared of everything.

"Is this what you were screaming about?" InuYasha asked. It was obviously a rhetoric question. He knew that Kagome hated snakes.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"This harmless thing?" He waved it around in his hand, as if to prove something.

"I didn't realize it was harmless till just now. I saw a snake slithering around and I freaked, ok! Just get rid of it."

"Feh, whatever." He looked around the room for a second, and noticed out the corner of his eye, an aquarium with a lid sticking out of the closet. Unbeknownst to him, that aquarium had been purposely left there by his nieces and nephew. Figuring that this snake belonged to one of the pups, he dropped the snake in its case and securely covered it. To make sure that Kagome wouldn't freak out again, he pushed the aquarium back into the closet and shut the door.

That being done, he turned to leave. _'Weird, I don't remember closing the door when I came in. Whatever, I ran in here so fast, it must have swung closed._' Turning the handle he tried to open the door, but to no avail. He pushed and pushed. He even flung himself at the door, it still would not give.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. She had stepped down off the bed and had been watching InuYasha's futile attempts to open the door. But he hadn't heard her.

_'I am trapped in this room. With Kagome. And it's mating season.'_

"Oh, shit!" he muttered.

What will happen? You'll have to wait and find out. This is more of a filler chapter, but it is still somewhat important. The next chapter will have the anticipated lemon.

Until next time,

Vrocks22


	7. Forever and For Always

Two Weeks Alone

Disclaimer: The sad truth is that I do NOT own InuYasha & company. The BRILLANT Rumiko Takahashi does.

The long awaited lemon! You have been warned!

I would like to take the time now before the story begins to thank my friends, especially Sakura-chama, for hounding me about updating. And to Parrannah, who helped me in editing the lemony goodness that is Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He wasn't happy at all. He was standing in front of the closed door with a genuinely pissed off look on his face.

'_This isn't good. This is not good. The door has been sealed. I can sense sealing sutras.'_

"InuYasha?" she repeated. He turned to face her. Bad idea. The sight of her sent his emotions into overdrive. Kagome was standing there, completely unaware of the internal struggle that he was going through. She was wearing a form fitting purple lace camisole and a pair of black shorts. InuYasha mentally cursed the modern day clothes he was wearing which were doing a pitiful job of hiding his growing arousal. He quickly turned back to face the door, praying to the gods that Kagome hadn't seen anything. But it was too late. Kagome had caught a glimpse of the "issue."

'_Was that?! Is that because of me?!'_

"The door has been sealed shut," he muttered through clenched teeth. Almost as of he was reading her mind, "And I don't know who did this."

Kagome was more than worried now. Someone had sealed her and InuYasha in the guest suite together. Not that was a problem, but the being sealed part was the most disturbing factor. _'Who? Who would want to seal InuYasha and me into this room?'_ The shock made her feel faint, and she dropped to her knees. But InuYasha, sensing that Kagome was falling, caught her before her knees could touch the floor.

Their faces were inches from each other. The closeness made Kagome blush and her arousal to spike some. _'Please don't smell my arousal! Please don't smell my arousal!'_ But it was not so. InuYasha caught the enticing aroma of her arousal, which caused his control to go from 100 to two in a matter of seconds. Kagome's sweet, plump lips were too inviting; although, he knew that he would lose all hope of control if he kissed her. And what if she didn't want to go that far with him? What would he do then?

'_Oh fuck it!'_ And with that he closed the distance and kissed her lightly. After recovering from the initial shock, Kagome kissed back with a fire that had been suppressed for so long. _'She's kissing back! Oh kami, she's kissing back!' _The kiss was becoming more and more heated. Tentatively, InuYasha licked Kagome's lips, begging, pleading for entrance. She didn't need to be asked twice. She parted her lips, granting him access. InuYasha didn't waste time. His tongue was memorizing every inch of her mouth. Kagome was doing the same. Soon, she became daring and started fighting his tongue for dominance. Her knees became like jello, and she nearly fell, but InuYasha pulled her closer to him. InuYasha was surprised with Kagome's enthusiasm. He, of course, fought back, and their war continued until they were in dire need of air.

"Ka…go...me," InuYasha panted, trying to catch his breath. He was staring at her with half lidded eyes, filled with desire for her and her alone. She was staring back at him with the same half lidded eyes that were full of desire. It was amazing that only this morning they had been arguing about coming back to the modern era.

"Yes, Inu…Ya…sha?" Kagome panted back.

"There is something that I want to ask you." He had the most serious look on his face. Whatever it was that he was about to ask, was an ultra important matter.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome was starting to become worried again.

"First I want to tell you something, and I should have told you this a long time ago, but I never knew how until now. I love you. I love you so much, which is why I want to ask you this. Kagome Higurashi, will you be my mate?" He saw her eyes light up. But before you answer, you have to know that demons mate for life. Only through death are mates separated."

'_He wants me as his mate! HIS MATE! This is what I've always wanted!'_

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! I want to be your mate, forever and for always," Kagome replied excitedly. Smiling, InuYasha kissed her again with renewed passion. Somewhere in their heated kiss, they had ended up on the bed. InuYasha was lying on top of Kagome, and soon he started to kiss down her neck, stopping to inhale the sweet scent of fresh sakura blossoms that was mixed with her arousal. The sensations of his kisses were sending shivers up and down her spine. He soon continued his journey down towards her breasts. Dissatisfied with the fabric that was blocking his way; InuYasha pulled the camisole over her head. He looked at her perfect breasts with fully erect nipples. Smiling, he took the right breast into mouth and started to suck on it. Kagome could not hold back her deep moan of pleasure. He nipped and teased the nipple some more. Not forgetting its twin, he switched to the left one and continued with the same ministrations.

Once he was pleased with the job he had done, he slowly continued to kiss his way down her nicely toned stomach. His kisses elicited more moans of pleasure. The kisses burned her skin. Her shorts were an obstacle that was quickly overcome. Her panties too were taken away with the shorts. She was now fully exposed to him. The scent that hit him made his mind reel in ecstasy. InuYasha lowered his head toward the source of the addicting scent. Tentatively, he licked her clitoris. Upon hearing Kagome's moans of sheer bliss, he decided to try something a little more daring. Taking one of his fingers, he started to pump in and out of her wet passage. Kagome's back started to arch, but InuYasha held her down with his available hand. A second finger and then a third was added as he quickened the pace. Her mind was reeling. The fire in her stomach felt like it was about to explode. She whimpered when he stopped pumping, only to gasp at the feeling of his tongue now pumping in and out of her. _'She tastes so sweet. Oh, kami how I love the taste of her!'_ InuYasha, deciding to take it a step further, began to rub her clit as he continued his attack. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She felt herself tighten up and explode into her orgasm. InuYasha drank up her sweet juices as she released.

Now it was Kagome's turn to torture InuYasha. While he lapped up her remaining juices, Kagome pushed InuYasha onto his back, so that she was on top. She pulled his shirt over his head. She began to trace his rock hard abs. She slowly made her way down to his jeans. Going as slowly as she possibly could, she began to unbutton the pants. Growling at her intentional sluggish movements, InuYasha removed the pants himself. Fortunately for the both of them, he wasn't wearing any boxers. After taking in the sight of his enormous member, Kagome took him entirely into her mouth. She moved up her tongue lazily up and down the shaft, stopping at the tip to lightly nibble on it. As she continued this slow, tortuous pleasure, she massaged his balls which only elicited more moans. Just as he felt that he was going to release, InuYasha lifted Kagome's head off of his shaft.

InuYasha couldn't wait any longer. The need to claim his mate was immense. He flipped them both over, so that he was once again on top. He positioned his throbbing erection at her heated entrance. "This will hurt. But not for long, I promise," he whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded in understanding. She trusted him, and knew that he would never let any harm come to her. With that, InuYasha thrust himself into her with one swift action, breaking her barrier. The pain made Kagome cry out, but InuYasha helped ease the pain by kissing her gently and whispering loving words in her ear.

Once Kagome had adjusted to his size, she wrapped her legs around his back and started to grind against him. Taking his cue, InuYasha pulled out, leaving only an inch or so inside. He then pushed back in. He repeated this process to set the pace.

"Oh! InuYasha, faster! Harder!" He didn't need to be told twice. He started to move and thrust at demon speed. She was so tight and wet. The moans that were coming from Kagome only fueled the fire within him. They were in perfect unison. InuYasha was so close to release, but he wanted to peak with Kagome. With one final thrust, they both climaxed. InuYasha bit down on the Kagome's neck where the left shoulder and neck meet. She didn't even notice the bite, as it added to the immense pleasure.

"INUYASHA!!!"

"KAGOME!!!"

Their breathing was ragged. InuYasha laid his head between her breasts. Kagome began to lightly stroke his ears. After lying there like that for an hour, InuYasha pulled out and lied down next to Kagome. He pulled her close to him. She was sound asleep. InuYasha smiled as he saw the bite mark had already started changing into the shape of a small, purple crescent moon, the symbol of his family.

"I love you, Kagome. Forever and for always," he said as he kissed her forehead, before letting sleep overcome him.

This is my first lemon, so I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more lemons coming up. And there isn't much else to say, but I hope you review.

Until next time,

Vrocks22


	8. Can it possibly be?

Disclaimer: I still haven't found a way to own InuYasha.

Chapter Eight

The first rays of light were shining through the window. InuYasha opened his eyes when the light hit him. He looked at the woman who was still asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. This was his mare, HIS mate. No other man, neither human nor youkai, could touch her. His mark was on her collarbone. His smile grew even bigger when he caught sight of the fully formed crescent moon on Kagome's collarbone. He leaned down, lightly kissing it. Kagome's eyes fluttered open when she felt the kisses being placed on her skin.

"Morning," she whispered, surprising InuYasha. She giggled at his I'm-so-innocent expression.

"Morning to you to," he responded, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What time is it?" Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. InuYasha didn't answer, but was instead staring at her stretching. "InuYasha! Hello?!?!"

"Huh, oh, about nine," InuYasha answered, snapping out of his daydreams. _'There'll be time for that later.'_

"WHAT!?! NINE!?! Oh shit!" Kagome leapt out of the bed, frantically searching for her clothes. "I have to cook breakfast and make sure they're dressed." She was ranting on and on about what she had to do. InuYasha sighed as he watched her throw on the outfit she had been wearing the previous day.

"And you," she stated, looking at him with the watch-out-or-you'll-get-sat look, which made him gulp with fear. "You need to get up and dressed." She thrust his clothes into his hands before continuing to clean up the room. He didn't say anything, knowing that it would be better to do as she said or end up with his face smashed into the floor. But there was something different about Kagome. She looked the same, except for the mate mark which was on display for the world to see. Her scent had changed when they mated, so now she bore not only her scent, but his as well. But that wasn't it. InuYasha just couldn't put his finger on it. She was way to stressed out about taking care of her nieces and nephew, that he wasn't able to determine what it was.

Once Kagome's frenzied cleaning spree was complete, she cautiously turned the door knob, remembering that they had been sealed inside. To her and InuYasha's relief, the seals that had imprisoned them had been removed.

Kenji, Junai, and Makoto were already sitting at the table when Kagome and InuYasha entered the kitchen. To Kagome's surprise, they were already eating and they had this all knowing smile on their faces. InuYasha saw smiles and he gave a warning growl. Upon hearing his warning, the children went back to their breakfast of eggs and sausage.

"There's plenty more if you want some," called a voice from the other side of the kitchen. Kagome looked over to see Kagura, wearing a long black nightgown and a baby blue robe, standing by the stove with a spatula in her hand. She smiled at the shocked expression on Kagome's face and turned back to the stove to fill up two plates, one for Kagome and the other for InuYasha.

'_If that truly is Kagura, then…….'_

"Well, well, well. It seems that the two lovebirds have finally awoken," said a somewhat amused voice. Kagome froze. She knew that voice, but then she didn't know it. Never had she heard that voice hold any sign of emotion in it, which was why she was so uncertain. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. Kagome nearly fainted with shock. But InuYasha was there to catch her.

"I thought that you would have told her InuYasha," Sesshomaru stated with his usual emotionless tone.

"I did, but I guess it's the realness of it all that got her." InuYasha mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid in front of his brother and his family. Kagome by that time had regained her composure and was standing up straight beside InuYasha.

"Whatever, come and eat. Then I will have Kagura take you both back to the shrine." He motioned for them to sit in the two available seats at the table. Kagome sat down next to Makoto and InuYasha next to his mate. Kagura placed their plates in front of them. Before sitting down, she whispered something in InuYasha's ear.

"The journal is back in her room." InuYasha blushed. He had been discovered. He peeked at Sesshomaru through the corner of his eye and saw the must amused look in his eyes. He knew that his brother knew and that the pups knew as well. But there was no use in fighting it. If he made a scene then Kagome would know that he had read her journal, earning him a good number of sits.

The rest of breakfast was pretty much uneventful. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru, Kagura, and the pups smelled InuYasha's scent on her. She had learned about demon mating rituals, especially those on the Inu Youkai, from Sango during their talks in the hot springs. So she wasn't freaked out by them knowing, they would have eventually figured it out. Her mate mark was in plain sight.

The talk was small talk. How's school? How are your other pack members doing? Where's Rin and Jaken? Etc, etc. Once finished, Sesshomaru handed Kagome her pay for babysitting. Kagome was saying her goodbyes to the children/pups while InuYasha exchanged some civil words with his brother and his brother's mate. Upon finishing, Kagura opened the largest window in the room, and pulled her feather from her hair.

"Let's go you to. Kagome probably has more work to do."

"There's no way that we are going to ride on that feather of yours," InuYasha remarked.

"You'll get home faster this way," Kagura responded, unfazed by InuYasha's brashness.

"InuYasha it's alright. And Kagura is right, we will get back to the shrine sooner if we fly," Kagome stated. She had him beat. InuYasha unwillingly agreed to take the ride. They climbed onto the feather; Kagura in front to direct and InuYasha with Kagome in his lap.

The ride was peaceful. No one noticed the large feather with three passengers floating above them.

As expected, no one was home when Kagome and InuYasha got back to the shrine. It was noon when they arrived. Not wanting to impose on the young couple, Kagura waved goodbye as she flew back to her home and family.

"That was a little strange, don't you think?" Kagome wondered as she watched Kagura fly away.

"What was strange?" InuYasha asked her. He was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"It was almost as if they knew exactly what happened," she responded, leaning into him.

"Well, they are demons." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent that now held traces of himself. That's when it hit him. It was that new scent that he had briefly picked up earlier. _'Could it possibly be?'_ He sniffed again. It was exactly as he thought.

Kagome was with pup. Now how to tell her?

Okay, I know, I know. It took me way toooo long to update. I'm truly sorry for the wait, but I do have a lot to do. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review. I love to her from you. I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter seven. I was extremely, extremely happy that you enjoyed my first ever lemon. And I promise, there will be more to come.

Until next time,

Vrocks22


	9. Costume Lottery

Wow, it has been a really long time since I last updated. I want to thank you all now for being soooo patient. I've been going through some times lately and I just didn't have the time or the energy to sit down and write.

Disclaimer: Alas! I must admit the horrible truth that I do not own InuYasha & Co. Only the genius herself, Rumiko Takahashi, does.

* * *

Chapter Nine

'_Tell her and get it over with, and get sat when she freaks. Or wait until she finds out on her own and get sat to hell and back for not telling her.'_ Both situations would most likely end up with a painful sitting. And that did not sound fun for this confused hanyou, who had been on the receiving end of Kagome's wrath a few too many times.

InuYasha and Kagome had not moved from their spot since Kagura had flown away. Everything seemed so calm and perfect. The sounds of modern day Tokyo seemed so distant to the couple standing outside the shrine and house. Kagome could sense the confusion that her mate was feeling. Turning around, Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, in an attempt to read what he was thinking. Confusion, fear, and love flickered through those deep amber eyes.

"Is something wrong InuYasha? You seem confused about something," Kagome asked, concerned. Anything that worried her mate, worried her. They were married in demon terms, and anything that had brought this on most likely would affect the both of them. Whether it be good or bad.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about something. I'll tell you later," InuYasha answered coolly, trying to throw Kagome off his trail. _'Now isn't the time. Plus, how would I tell her? She might get emotional about it if I tell her the wrong way. And the sits will follow.'_

'_InuYasha thinking? It has to be something important then, but what it could be that confusing that he won't tell me now?_'

"Alright, I won't push it, _for now_. Let's go inside, I need to change these clothes. Plus, we still have the rest of the day ahead of us, let's go figure out what we're going to do." InuYasha followed Kagome into the house. Everything was as it was the night before, waiting for their return.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for the rest of the day?" InuYasha asked with a mischievous grin on his face. They were heading upstairs to Kagome's room. She seemed to already know how the rest of the day would be spent.

"Not what you're planning." Kagome giggled as she said this. She couldn't help it. His reaction was just too funny. His disappointed face—his eyes downcast and that pout—was adorable, at least from where she was standing. But that would not stop her from continuing forward with her plans. Plus, InuYasha will end up benefiting from them afterall.

"What'd you have in mind then?" Nothing could be as good as what he was planning. Nothing.

"Remember that masquerade dance that my friends were talking about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, we are going to need costumes for it. So, I figured that the rest of today would be dedicated to choosing and designing said costumes. That way there is no mad rush to get them finished in time," Kagome explained as she opened the door to her room.

"And what type of costumes are you going to design?" InuYasha knew that this could turn out really well or horribly bad. Not that the costumes themselves would be unattractive. No, Kagome was skilled when it came to sewing, since she had to repair her uniform countless times in Sengoku Jidai, when they were still hunting Naraku. It was the theme of the costumes that would be the problem. What if he got stuck being a mouse, like that picture of Souta he had seen one time in an album that Kagome had? There was no that was going to happen.

"Well, I've figured out a way to decide. We are going to have a lottery. I'll write down all of the options and then one of us will pick one out of a bag." Kagome was grabbing things off of her desk and dropping them on the bed. She had already collected paper, a pen, scissors, and a small, purple drawstring bag. Satisfied with what she had, Kagome sat down on the bed and began writing down the costume themes.

InuYasha, with nothing to do, plopped down next to her and watched her write down more and more options. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at what she was writing down. _'Oh, I surprise even myself. InuYasha would just die if he saw me in that!'_ Curious as to what was causing Kagome to laugh like that, InuYasha peeked at the list and nearly fainted at some of the options.

'_Vampire/Vampress, Merman/Mermaid, Doctor/Sexy Nurse, Headmaster/Catholic School Girl, Angel/Devil. Holy hell, what am I getting myself into?_' And the list didn't stop there. There were plenty of more options that InuYasha did not even bother to look at after reading the ones he did.

After finishing the list, Kagome cut the list up into various strips and placed each of them in the bag. She pulled the drawstring closed and shook the bag. Slightly opening the bag, she held it in front of InuYasha.

"Go ahead and choose one. The one you choose will be the costume theme we go with."

Gulping, InuYasha tentatively picked up the first piece of paper his fingers came in contact with. He pulled it out, not getting a chance to read it since Kagome snatched it from him.

"And the winning costume theme is……."

* * *

I know it's shorter than usual, but I figured that to get back in the swing of things, I needed to start of a small and then WHAM! Also, I just couldn't resist a cliff hanger. Don't worry; the next chapter won't take me forever to write. I actually have most of it on paper. It's just finding the time to sit down and type that is the main problem. 


	10. Please Try

Yes, I know it has been AGES since I last updated. It's been a little crazy around here (SAT prep, AP classes, club activities, etc.). I was in Japan for 3 weeks without much internet access, so I obviously couldn't update then.

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I bought issues 1-30 of the manga, I will never ever in my entire life, unless some miracle happens, own InuYasha.

Warning: some lemony content ahead.

Chapter Ten

"And the winning costume is….." Kagome paused for effect. She watched as InuYasha gulped nervously, anxiously awaiting the result.

"Headmaster and Catholic School Girl." And there it was. It was revealed. Of course, the poor hanyou had no idea what these characters were or why Kagome was laughing so hard.

"What exactly is a headmaster and a Catholic school girl?" InuYasha was starting to get nervous with Kagome laughing like that.

"You know how I wear a uniform to school, right?" Kagome was happy that this wouldn't be too hard to explain to her perplexed mate. InuYasha nodded in response, and Kagome took that as the go ahead to continue her explanation.

"Well, a Catholic school girl is a girl who wears a uniform to school, but they have the image of being very revealing uniforms. And a headmaster is the head of the school, the boss." That seemed to suffice. Of course, now InuYasha was sporting his famous smirk, which meant that he was scheming something.

"So when will these costumes be ready?" he asked slyly.

"Not for a couple of days, the end of the week tops," Kagome responded smoothly. She was now throwing out the papers. "But I will need to get your measurements before I begin sewing them. Stand over there with your legs apart." Now Kagome was smirking. What she had planned, InuYasha could only guess, but he did as he was told.

Kagome rummaged through her desk drawers for a minute or two until she found her measuring tape. Deciding to measure InuYasha's inseam first, Kagome kneeled down in front of him and placed the tape on his right ankle. She started to slowly drag the measuring tape up his leg. InuYasha could feel his penis begin to twitch.

InuYasha was biting his lip so hard, that he swore that it would start to bleed soon. Kagome was torturing him with her slow pace. And if the pace wasn't what was killing him, then her light feathery touches along the way must have been the ticket. Suddenly, she stopped as if she had finished.

"Uh...Kagome...are... you... done?" InuYasha stammered. Kagome was looking up at him. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip in order to maintain his faltering control.

"I got the measurement, but I think I need to double check on the other leg." The slow torture began again. Kagome's light touches were absolutely maddening. Daring to look down, InuYasha saw that Kagome had dropped the measuring tape, and was continuing to trace her fingers ever so slowy up and down his leg, inching higher and higher each time.

InuYasha reached down and grabbed Kagome's hand, earning a suprised gasp from his mate. She had been distracted that she hadn't noticed Inuyasha's hand move at all. Without saying a word, InuYasha slowly knelt down and gently pushed Kagome onto the floor. Kagome's scent was starting to spike, and InuYasha was reveling in it. Her sweet and addicting scent was driving him over the edge of all reasonable thought. Their faces were mere inches away.

"My turn." And with that, InuYasha crashed his lips onto Kagome's. The kiss was instantly deepened, and the war for dominance began. Their tongues clashed, seeking to explore and memorize the other's mouth. InuYasha began to slide his claws up and down Kagome's side, causing her to moan. Kagome made use of her hands as she massaged InuYasha's ears.

After a heated battle, air became a necessity. Slowly pulling apart, InuYasha began to kiss and nip his way down towards Kagome's breasts. He paused at her mate mark. He sucked on it, which in turn caused Kagome to moan a somewhat coherent form of his name.

Kagome was wearing her light blue camisole from the day before, but that soon became a distant memory when InuYasha pulled it over her head and threw it somewhere in the room. Without a second thought, InuYasha took one of her breasts into his mouth and started sucking on it. Of course, he didn't forget the other breast. He massaged it until he quickly switched the assault. Kagome's breathing was becoming more and more ragged. The heat in her lower regions was beginning to boil.

Her intoxicating aroma was enveloping InuYasha, but that's when he remembered. Quickly, he sat up. Kagome, shocked by this brusque action, moaned in dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" She was worried. What would cause her ever so horny mate to stop so suddenly?

"Kagome...I don't know how to tell you," his eyes were searching hers, hoping that she would understand.

"Please try."

InuYasha took a deep breaath. _'This is it. Tell her straight out, don't beat around the bush. She'll prefer that anyway.' _"Kagome, you're with pup." He closed his eyes and waited for the ever frightening 'sit.' It never came. Tentatively, he opened his eyes and looked at his suprised mate. She was crying, and the worst part was that he couldn't tell if it was tears of joy or sadness. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy. We're going to have a baby!!!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha in an almost death grip hug. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Mama and Sango! Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? What should we name the pup if it is a boy or a girl?" The questions kept coming and coming.

InuYasha put a finger to her lips. "I'm not sure what the sex of the pup is...yet. I'll know in a few weeks. But for right now, I think that we should tell your family about us and the pup. Until then, we should take it somewhat easy." InuYasha winked at the last part. Kagome giggled as she leaned up to kiss InuYasha. He immediately deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until the need for oxygen was overbearing.

"How about some dinner?" InuYasha asked a little too eagerly.

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome laughed.

--------------Sengoku Jidai--------------

"We'll be back in a few days. Please tell Kagome and InuYasha were we've gone if they come back early," Sango called to Kaede as Kirara launched into the air. She, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were headed to the tajiya's village. Their goal was to repair it for when she and Miroku were to be married. Also, Sango desperately wanted to visit the graves of her father and brother.

"Don't worry. They are happy that you have found someone who makes you happy," Miroku whispered in her ear. Kirara nodded as she continued to fly through the air.

Sango smiled, knowing that they were right.

* * *

Don't shoot the author! I know I've been bad, not having posted in months. But please try to be understanding! Chapter 11 should be ready in a more reasonable time, now that I have the costume descriptions (Thanks Andrea and Hannah!)

Until next time,

Vrocks22


	11. It's Safe

Okay, okay, I know that I shouldn't be making any excuses for not updating sooner. However, I have been extremely busy finishing up my college applications (I applied early decision to my 1st choice school), and once I find out if I got in (which should be before Christmas), I'll have the rest of the year to relax and write.

DISCLAIMER: Despite the fact that I begin to die inside whenever I admit this, I will never in my entire life own InuYasha & Co.

WARNING: LEMON CONTENT

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"The ramen is almost done. Be patient," Kagome ordered as stirred in the flavor packet. She had given InuYasha the task of setting the table, but he had thought that the ramen would be done faster if he used his demon speed to arrange everything. Now he was sulking in his chair, regretting his flawed plan.

"Kagome, I have a question."

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome answered in a daze. She was still thinking about how she was going to tell her mother that she was pregnant.

"Weren't you supposed to go to that accursed school today?" InuYasha smirked. He knew the answer, and he knew that Kagome had forgotten all about it.

"I know." Kagome did not even seem fazed by the question. It was almost as if she was expecting it.

"Aren't you concerned that you missed another day?"

"No. I had Kagura call the school posing as my mother," Kagome explained as she turned the flame off. She lifted the pot up and divided the ramen; making sure InuYasha got a larger portion. "Plus, while we were still fighting Naraku, Mama had arranged for a special home school program. This way, I would still get the credit, but would only show up when I could." Kagome sat the bowls on the table, watching InuYasha's expression go from confused to devilishly happy.

"Does this mean that you don't have to go tomorrow?" InuYasha silently hoped that Kagome would say no. _'Oh the things I have planned for__ you __my Kagome__'_InuYasha began gulping down his ramen as he eagerly awaited Kagome's response.

"Unfortunately, I do. I have to pass these final exams if I want to graduate. And part of the agreement was that I had to be in school to take the exams." Kagome sighed, knowing all too well that she was just going to barely pass. She gingerly picked at her ramen, taking a few bites every now and then. InuYasha sensed his mate's distress, but he had no idea how to appease her. _'Well there are a few ways….'_

Suddenly the phone rang, jostling them from their thoughts. Kagome jumped up, praying that it was her mother at the other end.

"Kagome??!! Oh, I am so glad that you are home! How have you been? Is InuYasha there with you?" Mama ranted. She could hardly contain her joy of hearing her daughter's voice. Of course, InuYasha was getting an earful of the woman's excited chatter.

"Oh Mama! I'm so happy you called. Everything is fine, and yes, InuYasha is here as well. I have something extremely important to tell you." Kagome waited for her mother to calm down before she broke the life changing news. She looked at InuYasha, who was watching her with the most loving look in the world. She swallowed, knowing that this was the right thing to do, and if her mother was mad, so what. InuYasha would forever be there for her, and her mother would just have to accept it. "I'm pregnant." Short, simple, and to the point which was all Kagome could actually say before her throat went dry.

"PREGNANT!!! Oh, Kagome!!! I am sooooooo happy for you! Will my grandchildren have adorable puppy ears? Do you know if it is a boy or girl? Do you have any names yet?"

"Mama, you have no idea how relieved I am that you aren't angry."

"Why would I be angry? I knew that you and InuYasha would end up together from the first time that he came to take you back to Sengoku Jidai." InuYasha blushed at this. He thought that his true reason for coming back wasn't that obvious.

"Well, if I am correct, the baby will have puppy ears and no, I don't know what its sex is."

"In any case, I can't wait to see him or her. And Kagome, just remember that it is safe to have sex during pregnancy." Kagome was extremely happy that she was talking to her mother on the phone since she and InuYasha turned crimson at her mother's last statement.

"I'll talk to you later Mama."

"Okay dear. We'll be home on Sunday." And with that, Kagome hung up the phone, embarrassed to no end. InuYasha was laughing hysterically. Kagome sighed and laughed at how awkward that conversation had become.

"Well, now that we've finished dinner, have any ideas as to what we should do now?" Somehow Kagome had managed to clear the table during their laughing rant.

"What about those costumes you were working on?" After what happened before, InuYasha wished that Kagome would want to work on them again.

"I already have everything we need. I only needed to make sure if your outfit was going to fit."

"When is this dance again?"

"Tomorrow night at a classmate's house. It is supposed to be a reward for the seniors passing their exams." Kagome walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the living room. Eager to see what Kagome was planning, InuYasha followed close behind. She had turned on the television to some random channel and was watching some sitcom that was on.

Figuring this was just some method of relaxation, InuYasha plopped himself next to Kagome. He lightly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not really interested in the show, he buried his nose in the crook of Kagome's neck and reveled in her marvelous scent. Every few minutes, InuYasha would start to nibble on her skin and then lick the sensitive area, which would make Kagome moan in response.

The sitcom became a lost cause as InuYasha continued his attack on Kagome's neck. Quickly turning the television off, Kagome pulled herself out of InuYasha's lap and out of his reach. Slowly, Kagome began to pull her shirt up over her head. She paused just long enough for InuYasha to try to grab at her in an attempt to crush her against him. Kagome deflected his attempt, and began to pull her pants down, stopping to stroke her increasingly wet panties. As she continued to remove her pants, she hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down with her pants as well. Kagome was on full display before InuYasha.

"Should we be doing this?" InuYasha gulped as he felt his penis quiver in anticipation.

"You heard the same thing that I did. It's safe." Kagome responded as she started to lower her hand towards her nether parts. She gingerly touched her clitoris, moaning at the feeling.

Kagome's striptease was having the desired effect on the hanyou. InuYasha, who was still seated on the couch, was desperately trying to remove his clothes. Kagome giggled at the sight of her frustrated mate, not being able to be the one to pleasure her. She walked over to InuYasha and straddled him, locking her legs around his waist. Staring down at her mate with lust filled eyes, Kagome crashed her lips onto InuYasha's lips with a need so strong, that it shocked him. But that didn't stop InuYasha from returning the mind blowing kiss with even more carnal desire. As their tongues battled for dominance, InuYasha took his right hand started to rub Kagome's clitoris, causing her to gasp and moan into the kiss. He kept his left hand behind Kagome's head, pulling her deeper and deeper into the heated make out session. Eventually, he slipped a finger into her and began to pump. The flame within Kagome was raging out of control.

With her left hand, Kagome stroked InuYasha's sensitive ears. While she stroked his ears, she lightly touched his aching penis with her right hand, eliciting a canine growl from her lover. Kagome started to grind her hips, making the two of them moan at the feeling of InuYasha's attentive member rubbing against Kagome's heated cavern. Kagome pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. InuYasha whimpered at the loss of his mate's touch. He too withdrew his fingers, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"InuYasha, hold onto my forearms," Kagome commanded. Not wanting to displease her, InuYasha did as instructed. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's forearms and, with an agonizingly slow pace, lowered herself onto his erection. She straightened her legs out behind him and leaned back until she was lying on his thighs. Then Kagome began to push back and forth, riding InuYasha.

The sensations they felt were indescribable. Kagome was on full display before his hungry eyes. Her perky breasts bounced back and forth as she rode him. InuYasha helped propel Kagome further and further. The sight of her riding him added to heat building within him. But InuYasha wasn't the only one who got the extra bonus. With every stroke, Kagome's clitoris came into direct contact, sending her into a whirlwind of passion. And she was able to watch InuYasha as she shamelessly brought them both closer and closer to their impending orgasms.

"Inu…Inu…INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as her orgasm came crashing down on her. The feeling of her contracted muscles pushed InuYasha over the edge.

"Ka...Ka…KAGOME!!" He howled, spilling his seed into her. Pulling Kagome up, InuYasha rested Kagome against his chest as they rode out the rest of their orgasms. As fatigue began to overcome the two lovers, InuYasha gently laid back with Kagome still resting on his chest.

"Feeling better?" InuYasha asked as he placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Much better. I'll definitely pass my exams tomorrow now," Kagome whispered as sleep finally overtook her.

Smiling, InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's slim waist and let himself fall asleep. Tomorrow was another story.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it?? There is most assuredly more to come. Chapter 12 is going to be the masquerade party and the premiere of InuYasha's and Kagome's Headmaster/Catholic School Girl costumes. Be patient for I will try my hardest to update as soon as I possibly can.

Ja mata,

Vrocks22


	12. Costumes

Please don't kill me for taking almost a year to update. I'm just going to keep it simple and say that I've been extremely busy with school, work, family, and fencing.

I would like to take a moment to thank Nymphadora and Elfinda for their help with the costume designs. Finally, I know.

Disclaimer: Even though I do have issues 1-30 of the manga in Japanese, there is no way that I will ever own InuYasha and Co. The brilliant Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Sunlight slowly filtered into the room, casting a silhouette upon the sleeping lovers. InuYasha opened his eyes at the offending light and silently wished that he could somehow freeze time so that he and his beautiful Kagome could stay as they were. He glanced from the couch at the clock on the coffee table and noted that it was blinking 5:47 A.M.

'_Damn. It is way too fucking early to be awake. But if I don't want to be sat to hell, I better rouse Kagome.'_

At that thought, InuYasha lightly poked Kagome's sides, hoping that would be enough to wake her. "Not now, InuYasha. Just a little while longer," she muttered as she shifted against his chest.

"Koi, you have to wake up now if you don't want to be late for your damned school." That got her. Kagome's eye flew open and she nearly fell off the couch as she scrambled to get upstairs. InuYasha followed his naked mate up to her bedroom, listening to her rants all the way up.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to take a shower, get dressed, cram, pack my bag, and eat. There is no way I can get all that done??" Kagome was frantic, although it was arousing to watch her flitter around her room, trying to get all of her things in order. "Okay, I need you out of here." The statement shocked and hurt the distracted hanyou.

"What the hell? You can't just order me out of your room like that."

"Yes I can, and I will never be able to get anything done if you are in here distracting me. It is already hard enough to keep from pushing you down on the bed and going another two or ten rounds." The flirty look in her eyes confirmed to InuYasha that his mate was serious about what she just said, even though it sounded like the best plan in the world. As he imagined all the exotic new positions that they had yet to try, Kagome had somehow maneuvered him out of the bedroom and had shut the door. The sound of water running pulled him out of his reverie.

Kagome did not wait for the shower to be fully warmed up. She jumped in as soon as it was warm enough to keep from freezing her ass off. All she could think about as she washed the dried sweat from her body was InuYasha and the impending exams. _'I wish he would put some clothes on. Gods, I am going to have a naked InuYasha on my mind all day! Not that I mind, but how will I be able to concentrate on any of my exams!! At least the party will get my mind off the terrible experience. Fortunately, it didn't take too long to make Inu's outfit. All I know is that all the girls better keep their hands off!'_

Realizing that Kagome was not going to invite him to shower with her, he opened her bedroom door and went straight to the closet. He knew that she had a box of clothes that were specifically for him. Rifling though the selection, he picked out a crimson t-shirt that conformed to his figure and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. He figured that he would wear those sneakers he had worn the other day if he needed to go out. _'I don't know why the hell I'm wearing this. I could just wear the robe of the fire rat and be perfectly content, and I know for a fact Kagome wouldn't care.'_ Since there was nothing else that he could do, InuYasha made his way to the kitchen. Depending on what Mama Higurashi had in stock, would depend on how elaborate a breakfast he could concoct. Breakfast is after all the most important meal of the day, especially for a certain raven haired beauty that just so happened to be his mate.

The refrigerator was crammed full of ingredients and already made meals. It was as if it Mama Higurashi had known about their plans and made sure that all Kagome and InuYasha had to do was to just open it and take their pick. But this did not cause the determined hanyou to deviate from his plan. Rummaging through the layers of noodles, meats, vegetables, fruits, and various other food stuffs, InuYasha found what he would need. Taking four large eggs out of their carton, InuYasha knew that this would be plenty to make a large enough omelet for the both of them to share. He also grabbed onions, red peppers, mushrooms, and ham for filling. Remembering where Mama Higurashi kept her pots and pans after watching her work in the kitchen whenever Kagome abandoned him for that wretched school of hers, he pulled out a large pan that would easily allow him to flip the eggs along with some bowls that he was going to need for mixing the ingredients.

Meanwhile, Kagome was wrapping a towel around her as she made her way back to her room. Noting that InuYasha was nowhere in sight, she sighed. Now she had no choice but to get dressed in her uniform which she hoped would be the last time. Piling her books onto her bed, she quickly emptied the remaining contents of her oversized backpack and deposited the textbooks that she was not going to need for a last minute cram fest which was most of them. _'If I don't know it by now, I never will!' _Situating her calculus book open upon her bed, Kagome threw her uniform top and skirt on as she reviewed some of the trickier functions and formulas. After fifteen minutes of pure cramming, she slammed the book shut and stuffed it in with the rest. That's when she got a whiff of something delicious coming from downstairs. In a daze, she grabbed her backpack and nearly floated downstairs, not realizing how hungry she really was.

InuYasha was just dividing the omelet and sliding them onto their waiting plates on the table which he had set while the eggs had been cooking. There were a glass of milk, a banana, and two slices of buttered toast for the both of them. Kagome's surprised and excited expression made InuYasha smirk. He knew Kagome did not think that he would have known how to cook with all these modern conveniences. Plus, he could tell that she was checking out him out in his new outfit. The hungry look in her eyes wasn't purely for breakfast.

"InuYasha this looks and smells absolutely DELICIOUS!!" Kagome squealed.

"Then take a seat and dig in," InuYasha beamed as he offered her a chair. Kagome did not need to be told twice. By now, her stomach was rumbling and she was sure that InuYasha's laughing was a cause of it.

"Itadakimasu!" And with that, Kagome attacked her omelet, which was just as if not more than delicious than she had originally thought. "InuYasha, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"When my mother was ill, I helped prepare her meals and then I had to survive somehow after she died." Kagome noted the drop in his voice when he spoke of his mother. "Plus your mother gave me some lessons on how to use the stove and some of those other evil appliances. Guess, those lessons came in handy." Kagome laughed at that. It was soo like her mother to do something like give InuYasha cooking lessons.

"Crap. It can't honestly be time for me to leave," Kagome moaned. She had glanced at the clock behind InuYasha's head. 6:28. It would take at least half an hour to walk to school, and she wanted to be there early. "Go-chisou sama." Kagome stood up and went to wash her plates when a clawed hand gently grabbed her wrist. Somehow, InuYasha was standing behind her without having made a sound.

"Leave them. I'll take care of them while you're at school. Anyways, there is still a good portion left. Put it in your bento," InuYasha murmured in her ear. Kagome smiled as his words sent shivers down her spine. InuYasha was acting out of character with his overt concern, but who was she to complain?

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome turned and chastely kissed him.

"Feh, you have to make sure to eat. Now more than ever since you're pregnant." There he was. Kagome knew that even when they were alone, she never had to worry about losing her hanyou.

"I'll make sure to do so. Do you want to walk with me to school? I could use the company." Like she even needed to ask. To him, it was understood that wherever she went, he went as well especially since she was carrying his pups. If Sesshomaru and Kagura were in this time, then what other kind of demons were here as well? He silently answered her by slinging her bulging backpack up onto his shoulders.

The walk to school was pleasant. They talked about what they were going to tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo when they got back. They also discussed the fact that they were now going to need their own hut; since there was no way that they would ever have a moment alone in Kaede's hut. As with every good thing, their peaceful conversation was interrupted by the unbelievably high pitched squeals of Eri, Yuka, and Ayume. InuYasha's ears immediately flattened.

"KAGOME!! Are you nervous about the exams?"

"What are you wearing to the dance tonight?"

"Is that InuYasha?? Has he finally committed?"

The three girls kept spewing out questions giving Kagome just enough time to utter a response before moving on to the next one. Kagome looked over shoulder at InuYasha, silently pleading for him to save her. As much as he wanted to grab his mate away from the irritating threesome, he knew that Kagome would end up getting angry at him for making her miss her exams. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the roof, where he would keep watch during the day. Understanding his signal, Kagome turned back to her friends who basically dragging her into the building.

The exams were excruciating. Even after all the studying that she did, Kagome found it nearly impossible to finish. All she could think about was InuYasha, and every so often her hand strayed down and rested on her stomach. It had to be the compassion of the gods that she managed to fill in an answer for each question.

It seemed like an eternity, and it was only lunch time. Sneaking up to the roof, Kagome looked around to make sure that there weren't any other students before she sat down against the wall. Closing her eyes, Kagome relished the sunlight that felt good against her skin until a large body blocked the rays. Opening her eyes, she was met by a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. Following the legs up, she saw InuYasha looking down on her with an amused look on his face.

"Here. Eat." He crouched down and held out Kagome's bento box. Gingerly she took it and motioned for InuYasha to sit down next to her. InuYasha sat down, but not next to her. Once he was seated, he pulled Kagome into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why don't we share?" Kagome opened the lid and picked up a slice of mandarin orange which she slowly put in her mouth. She knew that InuYasha was watching her every move, and that his eyes were glued to her mouth.

"S...Sure," he stammered. InuYasha picked up a small piece of chicken teriyaki, and began to eat it. He made sure to leave the larger pieces for Kagome, who needed it more than he did. They did not talk while they ate. Instead, they listened to the sound of her classmates chattering away below them. It took Kagome everything she had to tear herself away from her comfortable position when the cruel bell rang.

Once again, Kagome resumed her seat and attempted to pass the incredibly challenging finals. Careful not to be seen by any of the other students, InuYasha continued his watch and day dreamed about what kind costume Kagome was intending to wear that night.

At long last, the bell that signaled the end of the day rang. After quickly completing her job of cleaning the chalkboards, Kagome practically ran out of the building. InuYasha was waiting for her on the sidewalk.

"How was it?"

"Hard. But it's all over with. The scores will be sent to us in a few days, and I pray that I won't need to attend any summer classes," Kagome sighed. Nothing would be worse than having to spend her precious time wasting away in a steaming hot school trying to learn stuff that she probably was never going to need in the first place.

"Let's hope not." InuYasha felt the same way. There was no need for a fancy education in the feudal era, but Kagome insisted that she had to graduate.

"Well, anyways now we can go home and get ready for the party." A devilish look was in her eyes and InuYasha knew that it could either be a good or bad sign. The whole walk home, InuYasha tried in vain to get Kagome to tell him what she was planning. Even when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him close to her, she resisted despite the ever distracting sensation of InuYasha's tongue against her neck.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Kagome gasped as InuYasha continued his torture on her neck. Seemingly out of nowhere, they were in front of the steps to the shrine. Breaking free from his grasp, Kagome ran up the steps and into the house. InuYasha was close behind, but Kagome had actually beaten him into the house.

'_She's probably in her room. I think I'll take a shortcut.'_ With that, InuYasha leapt up to Kagome's window sill and looking in saw his mate laying out various articles of clothing. There seemed to be two different outfits, and the one on the left looked like they were for him. Kagome sauntered over to him and leaned forward so that their faces were millimeters apart.

"Come on, we still need to rinse off," Kagome whispered seductively. She took his hand and guided him into the bathroom. It was fairly easy since InuYasha seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were fixed upon the scantily clad Kagome who was only in her bra and panties. And if that wasn't enough, he could feel his lower half stirring and these skinny jeans were not helping to hide that fact.

Kagome giggled as she made a show of taking her bra and panties off before helping InuYasha to rid himself of his modern clothing. She stroked his cock gently before she turned and entered the shower. Frustrated by her teasing, InuYasha stepped in as well and as he was about to chastise her for not finishing what she started, Kagome put a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"Not now, my dear. Let's focus on getting ready." Kagome twirled around and picked up the bar of soap in front of her. As she began to rub her arms with it, the bar was suddenly abducted. InuYasha had stolen the soap and was now rubbing her stomach with it, aiming lower and lower. The heat of the shower could not compare with the heat that was pooling between Kagome's legs. Each time he passed the soap along her thighs, InuYasha drifted a finger across Kagome's clit, causing her to moan. Soon the soap was forgone, and InuYasha turned Kagome around to face him. Getting on his knees, InuYasha began lapping at her nether lips while making sure to pay attention to her clit. Kagome had to lean back against the wall so that she wouldn't fall over as her back arched, silently begging InuYasha for more. She could feel herself about to climax, the pressure building. Just as she was about cum, InuYasha stood up and plastered on his face was his famous smirk.

'_He's getting revenge for my not giving him head. Damn you InuYasha!' _Kagome turned back around and finished washing up without InuYasha's help. Turning off the water, she stepped out and made her way back to the bedroom. InuYasha could sense that she was upset with him, but he could also sense that the feeling was fleeting.

"This is your costume. Put it on while I go put mine on in the bathroom." Kagome motioned to the costume lying on the bed. She had hers already in her arms and smiled at InuYasha as he tentatively picked his up. It did not take long to get dressed. He was wearing khaki slacks with a white button down shirt, which he kept semi tucked in. On his feet, or legs actually, were black knee high riding boots. To finish the look, he had a black headmaster's robe, which just so happened to have a riding crop in one of the inside pockets.

'_This is what a headmaster wears? This is like something out of those romance novels Kagome likes to read.'_

As InuYasha became accustomed to his new look, Kagome had returned and was resting her back against the doorway. InuYasha nearly died when he saw what his mate was wearing. She was wearing a practically see through white shirt that was tied just below her breasts which she had rolled up the cuffs to her elbows and had left unbuttoned at the top. A great deal of cleavage with a hint of black lace was on display. The cross necklace just made it worse as it was sitting just above her cleavage. The plaid mini skirt that she had adorned was way shorter than her regular green uniform skirt. InuYasha could tell that if Kagome were to bend over, her cheeks would be exposed along with her lacy black panties. She had messy curls that had an after sex shower look to them. She had kept her makeup natural with a slight hint of pink and had painted her nails a nice baby pink. She too was wearing knee high boots, but hers were leather with a kitten heel.

"There is no way in fucking hell that you are going out like that!" If InuYasha was highly aroused at just the sight of her, than any human male in his right mind would be as well.

"Too late to change now," Kagome giggled as she strode into the room. "We should get going. We don't want to be late now do we?" She feigned concern. For all she cared, they could have their own little party her, especially with the props they had. InuYasha had taken off his robe and was holding it towards Kagome.

"Wear it until we get there," he sighed. He knew that there was going to be no way of making her change. Kagome smiled as she slid the robe on. The trek to her classmate's house was going to take them awhile and it was getting a little chilly.

Even before they were inside, they could both hear the music blaring on the stereo. Pushing their way past the dancing people, InuYasha and Kagome found some available chairs in the corner near the refreshment table. InuYasha pointed over to the table to signal that he was going to try to get some drinks. Kagome nodded and watched him try to make his way to the soda bottles which were being blocked by a group of girls who were very much interested in the man before them. Just then a voice broke her concentration.

"Uh…Higurashi. I was wondering if you would like to dance." There stood Hojo dressed as Prince Charming. It figured that in a room crammed full of costumed teenagers, he would be able to find her immediately. "Will you dance with me?"

* * *

And that my dears, is where I am going to leave it for now. Oh do not fret, for I do plan on updating in the next few "months." Alright, you caught me. Hopefully in the next week or so I'll update.

Ja mata,

Vrocks22


End file.
